How?
by Delphini Diggory
Summary: Scorpius Mafoy tahu bahwa Hermione Granger-Weasley adalah cinta pertama ayahnya, Draco Malfoy. Dan melihat ayahnya bersama Hermione menyelamatkan dirinya dan Albus dari anak perempuan Voldemort merupakan hal yang lucu baginya. Based on Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Warning inside.


**How? © Delphini Diggory**

 **Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 **Harry Potter and the Cursed Child © J. K Rowlong, John Tiffany, Jack Thorne.**

 **WARNING: Based on Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Act Four, Scene Ten & scene eleven, contains spoiler. Jika Anda belum baca HPCC lebih baik jangan dibaca. Also a lot of typos, probably. Scorpius's point of view.**

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Oke, ini lucu. Sangat lucu dan gila. Ayahku, Draco Malfoy, muncul bersama Harry Potter dan kedua sahabatnya serta istrinya (yang jujur saja tidak terlalu mengejutkan, namun sedikit lucu) untuk menyelamtkan aku dan Albus dari masa lalu.

Hermione Granger-Weasley berdiri tepat di samping ayahku. Biar kuulang, Hermione Granger-Weasley dan ayahku, Draco Malfoy, berdiri berdampingan dan aku mendengar Hermione memanggil ayahku dengan nama pemberiannya. Ya, dia memanggil ayahku 'Draco'.

Aku tak dapat menangkap apa yang mereka obrolkan, orang-orang dewasa itu. Saat ini fokusku hanya ada pada ayahku, dan cinta pertamanya, Hermione Granger. Oke, Hermione Granger-Weasley.

Yap, aku tahu tentang ayahku yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang Muggle, penyihir berdarah Muggle dan penyihir terpintar di generasinya, serta saingan ayahku di bidang pelajaran ketika mereka masih bersekolah.

Sekarang semua orang sedang mendiskusikan tentang Delphi Diggory, anak Voldemort (astaga, ya, Voldemort memiliki anak perempuan!).

"Apakah ia tahu kapan Voldemort datang? Bukankah dia sudah di sini selama duapuluh-empat jam lebih awal karena ia tidak yakin kapan Voldemort akan datang dan dari arah mana? Seingatku, di buku sejarah—koreksi aku jika salah, Scorpius—tidak dijelaskan tentang kapan dan bagaimana ia sampai di Godric's Hollow?" ujar Albus kepada semua orang, tepatnya kepadaku, sebenarnya.

Aku menjawab berbarengan dengan Hermione Granger-Weasley, "Kau tidak salah."

Ron Weasley melotot ke arah kami berdua dan berkata setengah berteriak, "Astaga! Mereka ada dua!"

Kami tidak menghiraukan Ron Weasley, kemudian ayahku bersuara, "Jadi, bagaimana kita menggunakan kesempatan ini?"

Dan kemudian Albus memberikan idenya tentang menggunakan _polyjuice_ , mencuri bahan-bahannya dari rumah Bathilda Bagshot dan membuat salah satu dari kami menjadi Voldemort. Yang ditentang Ron Weasley karena kita tidak memiliki hal apa pun yang berhubungan dengan Voldemort.

Hingga Harry Potter bertanya, "Seberapa mirip jika kita menggunakan transfigurasi?"

Hermione Granger-Weasley terlihat tertarik dan atusias secara bersamaan. "Kita tahu bagaimana wajah Voldemort. Dan kita punya beberapa penyihir hebat di sini," ujarnya sedikit bangga karena yang ia maksudkan adalah dirinya, dan ayahku (kalau ia sadar, sebenarnya)

Ginny Potter terlihat kurang yakin dengan ide gila ini, ia pun membuka suara, "Kau akan bertransfigur menjadi Voldemort?" tanyanya dengan suara tidak percaya.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan," kata Albus yang disetujui oleh Hermione.

Kemudian terjadilah perdebatan (atau harus kusebut perebutan?) tentang siapa yang akan menjadi Voldemort. Ron Weasley bersukarela karena dari kami semua, ia yang paling tenang. Kemudian ayahku (astaga, aku rasanya ingin tutup muka) juga menawarkan diri karena menurutnya ia yang paling tahu sihir gelap. Hermione juga menawarkan diri, atau memaksa tepatnya, karena ia Menteri Sihir (Oh, ya, benar sekali Hermione Granger adalah Menteri Sihir!) sekarang, dan ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Perdebatan alot dimulai, aku memberi saran untuk diundi namun ayahku menentang karena ia pikir aku juga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi Voldemort (astaga, dalam mimpi pun aku tidak mau menjadi dirinya!)

Ginny Potter menatap horror ke arah kami semua. "Tidak, tidak. Kurasa kalian semua sudah gila. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya suara itu ada di kepala kalian—aku tidak akan mau suara itu kembali ke kepalaku lagi—"

Harry Potter kemudian menyela secara tiba-tiba, "Dan juga—aku yang harus menjadi dirinya."

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Harry. Albus melotot ke arah ayahnya.

"Apa?" itu ayahku. Dan ia terlihat tidak percaya.

Kemudian Harry Potter menjelaskan tentang mengapa ia yang harus menjadi Voldemort. Ia yakin Delphi akan menggunakan _Parseltongue_ dan dari kami semua hanya dia yang bisa, dan juga dari kami semua, ia yang tahu rasanya menjadi dirinya, menjadi Voldemort. (Aku hampir lupa, Harry Potter adalah bagian dari horcrux Voldemort).

Kemudian seluruh orang dewasa berdebat kembali hingga mereka semua setuju untuk mentransfigurasi Harry Potter menjadi Voldemort.

Setelah ia berubah menjadi Voldemort semua orang menarik napas, termasuk aku.

" _Bloody Hell_!" teriak Ron Weasley.

Harry Potter dengan wajah Voldemort menatap kami semua, aku sedikit meringis. "Berarti ini berhasil?" tanya Harry kepada kami semua.

Ginny terlihat memucat, kemudian menjawab, "Ya, sangat berhasil."

Kami semua kemudian menunggu di dalam gereja, menunggu hingga Delphi menampakkan dirinya.

Ginny Potter duduk jauh dari arah jendela, tak ingin melihat. Albus mendekati ibunya. Aku hanya melihat mereka, rasanya seperti ada palu yang menghantam dadaku. Ibuku telah tiada, ia sakit parah. Dan melihat Albus dan ibunya membuatku rindu pada ibuku.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke luar jendela dan melihatnya. Delphi Diggory (atau harus kusebut Riddle karena dia anak Voldemort?).

"Itu dia, Itu dia, Ia telah melihatnya," kataku agak antusias dan panik.

Hermione Granger-Weasley bertingkah sebagaimana seorang Menteri Sihir, memberi perintah. "Ambil posisi. Semuanya. Dan ingat, jangan keluar hingga Harry membuatnya benar-benar terekspos—kita hanya memiliki satu kesempatan, dan kita tidak ingin mengacaukannya."

Kami semua langsung mengambil posisi.

Termasuk aku dan ayakhu yang tiba-tiba berceletuk, "Hermione Granger, aku diperintah oleh seorang Hermione Granger," Hermione menoleh ke arah ayahku, ayahku kemudian tersenyum kepadanya dan melanjutkan, "dan aku benar-benar menikmati hal ini."

"Dad…" aku melotot ke arah ayahku. Astaga, aku sangat malu. Aku tahu ayahku masih memiliki rasa kepada Hermione Granger-Weasley, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Apalagi ibuku baru saja pergi dari dunia ini, dan aku naksir kepada Rose Granger-Weasley, anak perempuan Hermione Granger-Weasley. Dan Ron Weasley ada di dalam ruangan ini!

Harry Potter berhasil membuat Delphi mengekspos dirinya keluar, mereka berbicara dan Delphi masih menganggap bahwa Harry adalah ayahnya.

Harry Potter bisa akting, dan aktingnya sangat meyakinkan. Kalau tidak sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini, aku pasti sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini juga. Dan menggoda Albus atas akting ayahnya yang pantas mendapatkan Oscar, atau Emmy, atau Tonny Award. Entahlah penghargaan khusus untuk aktingnya.

Aku kembali fokus kepada keduanya, dan aku menahan napas ketika Delphi menyebutkan bahwa ia adalah anak dari Voldemort dan Bellatrix Lestrange. Oh, astaga! Voldemort dan Bellatrix Lestrange memilik anak perempuan! Dunia ini sudah gila!

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan semua orang memasang wajah horror mendengar kabar tersebut. Jelas saja, dua orang jahat dan gila memiliki anak yang ingin membangkitkan ayahnya kembali, oh aku lebih baik menjadi orang gila atau mati di tempat jika ia benar-benar membangkitkan Voldemort kembali.

Kemudian Delphi sadar bahwa Harry bukanlah Voldemort, ia menyerangnya dan mengunci kami semua di dalam setelah menyadari keberadaan kami.

Kami berusaha membuka pintu dari dalam namun percuma, pintu ini tidak akan bisa dibuka kecuali dari luar. Jadi ketika Albus melihat celah kecil yang menurutnya muat dimasuki oleh badannya, ia langsung mencetuskan ide tersebut kepada kami semua.

Ginny melotot. "Tidak, Albus, kalau ia menyadari kau keluar dari sana dan menyerangmu, bagaimana?" ujarnya.

Albus tersenyum pada ibunya dan berkata yakin, "Tidak akan, Mum. Lagipula ada Dad yang akan menyelamatkanku, kan?" ia memberikan cengiran lebar pada ibunya.

Ayahku mendengus. "Terang saja, ayahmu adalah Harry Santo Potter." Dan kemudian menyeringai ke arah tiga orang dewasa lainnya yang dibalas pelototan oleh Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy—"

"Ron," Hermione memperingatkannya membuat Ron terdiam di tempat dan tidak melanjutkan apa pun yang ia ingin katakan tadi.

Setelah Albus keluar, membuka pintu untuk kami semua. Kami langsung menyerbu keluar dan bersiap menyerang Delphi yang ternyata sudah terlihat gentar ketika melihat kami. Jelas, ia mungkin kuat namun satu lawan kami semua dia sama saja menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Jadi setelah sekali lagi berdebat tentang nasib Delphi Diggory, yang kemudian diputuskan untuk dikembalikan ke waktu kami semula dan memasukkannya ke dalam Azkaban bersama ibunya, kami tidak langsung pulang melainkan menonton adegan menyedihkan antara Voldemort dan orang tua Harry Potter.

Harry Potter melihat kejadian tersebut tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, aku bisa melihat air mata yang jatuh bagaikan air terjun di wajahnya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus menonton kedua orang tuaku di bunuh, namun aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun.

Ayahku memalingkan wajahnya dari tragedi tersebut dan lebih memilih memandang Hermione Granger-Weasley yang sedang memeluk suaminya erat. Ia ikut menangis melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Dad," panggilku pada ayahku, sebenarnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari adegan mesra antara Hermione dan Ron Weasley. Ia menoleh kepadaku kemudian tersenyum. Aku mendekatinya kemudian memeluknya. Ayahku hanya setengah memelukku, terasa agak canggung karena kami jarang melakukan hal ini baik di depan umum maupun ketika kami hanya berdua.

Setelah kejadian tersebut selesai, di mana Rubeus Hagrid mengambil Harry dan pergi dari sana dan entah ke mana setelahnya, kami kembali ke masa sekarang. Masih tetap di Godric's Hollow.

Aku dan ayahku memisahkan diri setelah kami semua pamit dan Harry Potter serta Hermione Granger-Weasley membawa Delphi Diggory ke Kementrian Sihir.

Aku menatap ayahku yang berjalan di sampingku, kami berniat berkeliling sebentar setelah kejadian yang menghebohkan tadi. Aku kemudian teringat ayahku yang menatap Hermione Granger-Weasley dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Dad, apakah kau mencintai Mum?" Aku bertanya tiba-tiba membuat ayahku berhenti dan menatapku heran.

"Tentu saja. Mengapa bertanya begitu?" tanya ayahku.

"Aku tahu Hermione Granger-Weasley adalah cinta pertamamu," ujarku. Aku melihat ekspresi terkejut selama beberapa detik di wajahnya yang kemudian digantikan dengan ekspresi santainya lagi. Aku melanjutkan, "dan aku yakin Dad masih mencintainya, tapi—"

"Ah, aku tahu apa yang akan kau tanyakan," jawab ayahku. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. "Ibumu wanita yang hebat dan kuat. Aku mencintainya, jelas. Dan aku juga mencintai Hermione Granger, dulu dan sekarang pun masih. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi, Scorpius, aku dan ibumu saling mencintai, tenang saja."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin Dad masih mencintai Hermione Granger-Weasley?" tanyaku heran.

Ayahku tertawa pada pertanyaanku. "Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mengerti, tapi kau tidak harus berhenti mencintai seseorang untuk mencintai orang lain, kau tahu? Hermione Granger dan Astoria Greengrass adalah dua wanita hebat. Aku mencintai keduanya, rasa cinta terhadap mereka tidak akan bisa hilang begitu saja." Ayahku tersenyum menerawang seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"Aku senang mendengar Dad mencintai Mum dan Hermione Weasley," ujarku. Ayahku mengerutkan keningnya ketika aku hanya menyebut Weasley, tanpa disertai Granger. Jelas, karena selama ini ayahku menolah memanggil atau pun menganggapnya seorang Weasley dan tetap saja memanggilnya Hermione Granger.

"Tapi Dad tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya, kan?" tanyaku kemudian dengan hati-hati.

Ia tertawa mendengar pertanyaanku, "Tentu saja tidak! Harry dan Ron dan juga Ginny akan menghajarku jika aku berani! Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya, Scorpius?"

Aku menarik napas perlahan, kemudian menjawab, "Tak ada alasan. Hanya saja tadi saat Dad melihat ketika Hermione memeluk Ron, kau tahu…"

Ayahku mengacak-acak rambutku. "Jangan pedulikan itu, Scorpius. Kalau aku merebut Hermione dari Ron, dia akan jadi ibumu dan kau jadi tidak bisa mendekati Rose. Kurasa menjadi besan tidak buruk," ujarnya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepadaku kemudian tertawa.

Aku berhenti, mencerna apa yang baru saja ayahku katakan. Ia sudah berada beberapa meter di depanku, masih tertawa, kemudian ia menoleh dan berkata, "Dad tunggu di rumah untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan."

Ayahku menghilang seperti asap, ia sudah ber- _apparate_ ke Malfoy Manor. Meninggalkanku yang masih terkejut dengan omongannya dengan wajah merah karena malu.

"Bagaimana Dad tahu?" ujarku.

Kemudian aku ber- _apparate,_ menyusul ayahku pulang untuk melanjutkan diskusi yang ayahku tinggalkan barusan.

 **FIN.**


End file.
